


Slow Motion Lightning

by bujuui



Series: This Feeling Called Love [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujuui/pseuds/bujuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun lives for the days he gets to spend with Kihyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion Lightning

Changkyun lives for the days he and Kihyun spend all night playing video games and eating horribly cheap noodles that don't mix well with fizzing soda. 

He lives for the days they go check out new movies playing at the mall's theater, and for the days they spend entire afternoons in the music shops listening to sample CDs and showing each other the good ones they find. 

Changkyun just generally lives for the days that he gets to spend with Kihyun. 

So it's no wonder that Changkyun's not looking forward to school starting up, because he just got his schedule, and Kihyun's not in any of his classes. That means he'll only see Kihyun on the weekends if they're lucky, since Kihyun's parents are so strick. 

 

"Dude, we have like, one more week of summer left, and I'll be damned if I spend it listening to you whine about having Mr.Hyunwoo for physics." Changkyun says, interrupting Kihyun who in all fairness had been whining about the subject for the last ten minutes over the phone. 

Changkyun can hear Kihyun's pout, _"You don't understand, he's literally the worst, I mean he's really good looking, but everyone says he gives homework on weekends and even over holidays."_

"You're just basing that off rumors? You haven't even had him for class and you just called him the worst." Changkyun repositions himself on his bed, legs crossed and one hand dangling over the side, the other holding the phone against his ear. "Anyways, what are you doing right now?" 

Kihyun sighs over the line, _"Nothing, you coming over?"_ He asks, and it's like he knows that's what Changkyun was going to ask. 

"I'm bored," Changkyun says. "besides, we only have a week of summer left." He adds on, trying to justify himself even though he doubts Kihyun even cares when he comes over at this point. 

_"Yeah, yeah, stop reminding me. Bring clothes, it's supposed to rain tonight and your mom will kill me if I made you walk home in the midst of a storm. Plus you borrowed one of my favorite shirts last time you stayed and I still haven't got it back."_

Changkyun feels his cheeks get warm, he glances down at the grey tee-shirt he's been wearing all day, the one Kihyun's talking about. Even if it's slightly smaller than his size, he likes it all the same. 

"Yeah, I think I lost it, I'll look for when I get around to cleaning my room." Changkyun lies, swinging his feet down to the hardwood floor and stretching. Even if it was already late afternoon, he'd only woken up an hour ago to answer Kihyun's phone call. 

_"Whatever,"_ Kihyun says, _"See ya soon. Bye."_

"Bye." Changkyun says, ending the call and dropping the phone onto the bed. Taking off the shirt he'd been wearing, he puts it on the high shelf in his closet so it doesn't accidentally get washed if his mom decides to get a load of laundry from his room. 

He pulls on a shirt of his own and a hoodie in case it starts to rain before he gets to Kihyun's. He grabs a bag and shoves a pair of sweats and another plain shirt into it before zipping it shut and grabbing his phone off the bed. 

His mom waves bye as he shuts the door, and Changkyun makes the short ten minute walk to Kihyun's. The clouds outside are dark grey, looking angry as Changkyun knocks on the door. 

Kihyun answers and rolls his eyes when Changkyun looks surprised. "Why do you look like that? You act like I don't live here."

"It's just, your mom usually answers the door, wasn't expecting your ugly face." Changkyun jokes, following Kihyun back to his bedroom. The light is off but the lamp on the desk glows yellow over the room so Changkyun can still see to throw his bag in the corner and take a seat next to Kihyun on his bed. 

Kihyun hands over a controller and Changkyun takes it. "My parents went out for the weekend, it's their anniversary." Kihyun tell him, starting up a new round of _Halo._

Changkyun nods, paying more attention to Kihyun's thighs than the screen. It's not like Changkyun has never seen Kihyun in just boxers and a shirt, but every time is just as captivating. 

Changkyun often wonders what the soft pale part of his best friends upper thigh would feel like under his touch. 

"Are you gonna play or what." Kihyun says, snapping him back to here and now. Changkyun glances further up, thankful to see Kihyun's attention was on the game and not on where he'd been staring. 

Changkyun presses play and they get a few good rounds in before the power cuts off. 

"Are you kidding me." Kihyun's voice is just above a whisper, but they're sitting so close Changkyun hears. "It's not even raining yet, why'd the power go out?" Kihyun asks, louder than before. 

Just then thunder rumbles and there's a flash of lightning before rain drops are heard. Changkyun laughs at the timing and only laughs harder when Kihyun tries hitting him through the darkness, only to miss and smack his hand against the wall. 

"FUCK, that hurts, damn it Changkyun." Kihyun curses. 

"You say that like it's my fault you just punched the wall." Changkyun says, laughter still in his voice as he listens to Kihyun shuffle off the bed and around the room. 

It's quiet and dark for a minute, and then there's light. Well, not a lot of it, but Kihyun comes back to the bed with a flashlight in one hand, the other held to his chest looking rather red. 

"Does it hurt that bad?" Changkyun asks. Kihyun rolls his eyes, something he does way too often. 

"I punched the wall, Changkyun. Of course it hurts." Kihyun answers. He hands the flashlight to Changkyun and lays down, his head resting in Changkyun's lap. "What are even supposed to do right now? I feel like we're in a horror movie. My parents are gone for the weekend, I'm home alone, and the power goes out on a dark and stormy night. We're going to die."

Changkyun makes sure to stay as still as possible, not wanting Kihyun to feel uncomfortable and move away. "You left out the part where you punched the wall."

"Shut the fuck up, you know what I mean." Kihyun says, no bite to his voice. He sighs and closes his eyes. "Maybe we should just go to bed."

Changkyun slides a hand into his pocket and gets his phone out, checking the battery level. 

"We could watch Netflix until my phone dies?" Changkyun asks, kind of wanting Kihyun to say no so that they could stay as they were. Kihyun's head in his lap, eyes peacefully closed. 

Kihyun opens his eyes, and sits up. Changkyun instantly misses the pressure. 

"That's a good idea, get the pillows and put them over here." Kihyun says, pointing to one end of the bed. 

"Do it yourself."

"My hand hurts. Please Changkyun?" Kihyun asks, and even though Changkyun hates his whinging voice, he can't help to obey when he says please. 

Changkyun moves the pillows and grabs the covers, adjusting it so that they each have two pillows and then he lays stomach side down, waiting for Kihyun to do the same before throwing the covers over them. 

"What should we watch?" Changkyun asks, propping his arms up to hold the phone so they can both see the screen, nonchalantly inching closer to Kihyun. 

Kihyun hums, "I don't care, nothing scary though." 

Changkyun wishes he'd changed out of his jeans before laying down, but it was too late for that, so he just presses play on the first episode of a random show that was rated four stars and looked funny 

It ends up being really good, and Changkyun would have forgotten there was even someone laying next to him if Kihyun hadn't laughed at something that had happened in the show. 

Changkyun tries to get back into it, but he can't stop glancing over to Kihyun to watch him smile, or look at the way his eyes crinkle when something cringy happens. 

They get halfway through the first season before the screen goes black, signaling his phone has died. 

Neither of them move, and just when Changkyun's about to say something, lightning strikes silently and lights up the room for a few brief seconds. 

It's not long at all, there and then gone in a moment, but for just those few seconds, Changkyun saw Kihyun. The bright flash reflecting in his eyes, his slightly ruffled hair and lips parted just so. 

Not a minute later and another flash, this time accompanied by thunder, strikes and lights the room again. 

Changkyun can't stop staring at Kihyun, watching him watch the window. 

Ten minutes must have gone by when Kihyun laughs suddenly. "It's so pretty, I almost forgot where we were." Kihyun says. "Don't you agree?" 

"Yeah, you're pretty." 

"What?"

"Shit," Changkyun fumbles for the flashlight, "I mean- I meant the lightning, the lightning is pretty." He finds it, clicking the button in and accidentally shining it into his own face. " _Fuck_ , that's bright."

Hearing Kihyun laugh is worth the temporary blindness. 

"What now?" Kihyun asks, rolling over so he's on his back. Changkyun does the same, then slips out of bed to grab his bag. "What are you doing?" 

Changkyun holds up his sweats for an answer. He pulls off his jeans and slides the sweats on. 

"You have a nice ass." Kihyun says when Changkyun gets back under the cover. 

"You watched me change? Pervert." Changkyun jokes, moving away from Kihyun in exaggeration. Kihyun laughs and then reaches for the flashlight. "Are you going to bed?" Changkyun asks when Kihyun turns it off with a click. 

"No, I just like the way it looks when the lightning flashes with the lights off."

Changkyun doesn't say anything, just listens to the rain falling until he feels like he's falling asleep.

Then he feels an elbow nudging his side. 

"Did you mean that, what you said earlier?" Kihyun whispers, though Changkyun doesn't know who he's being quiet for. No one was home. No one but them.  
"Earlier?"

"When you said I was pretty."

If Changkyun wasn't awake before, he was now. "Uh, I said that?" Changkyun stampers, nervous being an understatement of how he felt. 

"Yes, you did. Did you not mean it?" Kihyun asks. 

"No, I meant it." Changkyun answers faster than he meant to. "I mean, the lightning too. It looked pretty, when it lit up the room."

Kihyun doesn't say anything, just hums and then moves closer, closing the small space between them. 

"Am I prettier than the lightning?" Kihyun asks, voice ghosting over Changkyun's skin, making him shiver despite the warmth of the covers. 

Changkyun doesn't know how to answer, and he doesn't have to when he feels a hand touch his chest. It moves up and down, then slides up to touch his lips. 

Lightning lights the room, and Changkyun sees Kihyun sitting halfway up, and leaning close before the light is gone and the room is covered in black again. 

Changkyun closes his eyes when he feels Kihyun's lips on his, even if it doesn't make a difference. Kihyun pulls back and Changkyun takes a deep breath.

"Yes. You're prettier than the lightning." Changkyun says, and this time his eyes are open when Kihyun leans back in, a smile in his kiss. 

Another flash of light, and kissing Kihyun makes the lightning last longer somehow, like suddenly they're in slow motion. 

And then Kihyun's pulling back, and the room is pitch black.

"I'm glad you think so." Is all Kihyun says. Changkyun feels him lay back down, and he never wants to move again when Kihyun rests his head on top of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that this series has no story line most of the time, just a changki haven really. If however you really want a part two to any of these fics in this series, comment on it and let me know. if enough people want to see part two to any of them I'll most likely make one(:
> 
> also wow I haven't posted to this series this year yet what hello hi I'm gonna try writing more for them so look forward to it!
> 
> ps this was written and posted with my phone so if the format is fucked let me know lmao my phone keeps trying to auto correct Changkyun to Charles and,,, just


End file.
